The use of side mirrors, sometimes referred to as side view mirrors and/or side view mirrors, on motor vehicles is known. Such mirrors provide an occupant of the vehicle with a view of a side rearward of the vehicle and thus allow for one to know if it is safe to change lanes when driving down a highway, safe to back the vehicle up, and the like.
Such side mirrors are typically contained within a side mirror frame which extends from an exterior surface of the vehicle. In addition, the side mirror frame subjects the vehicle to additional wind drag while the vehicle is traveling along a highway when compared to the same vehicle without such side mirror frames. However, it is appreciated that such side mirrors are necessary for the vehicle and can be required by law. Therefore, a side viewing system that replaces side view mirrors on a vehicle and reduces wind drag would be desirable.